


День, изменивший всё

by kapitanova



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вариант предыстории семейства Бейли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День, изменивший всё

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013 для fandom British Crime Mysteries 2013.
> 
> Один из фрагментов - диалог из канона.

Прозвенел звонок, и Элисон, с головой утонувшая в чтении, непроизвольно вздрогнула.  
– К следующему уроку я жду от вас анализ последнего акта. И обратите внимание на финальную сцену! Урок окончен, – сказал мистер Гаррисон.  
Ребята, успевшие собрать сумки еще во время его короткой речи, с грохотом ринулись через открытые двери в коридор. «Старшеклассники, а ведут себя как дети», – ворчливо подумала Элисон, закрывая книгу.  
– Элисон! – окликнул ее мистер Гаррисон. – Можно тебя на минуту?  
Она подошла к учительскому столу.  
– Я просто хотел сказать, что у тебя замечательное сочинение по Теннисону. Я хотел бы отправить его на межрегиональный конкурс, если ты не против. А тебе будет полезная строчка в заявлении на приём в университет.  
Элисон невольно расплылась в улыбке.  
– Спасибо, мистер Гаррисон! Вы думаете, у меня есть шанс выиграть?  
– Если и не выиграть, то, по крайней мере, побороться за победу, – заверил ее учитель. – Ты – моя лучшая ученица, Элисон. Я думаю, ты справишься.  
Из кабинета Элисон вышла в приподнятом настроении.

***

– Отдай, это мое! – Дом даже не заметил, как фигурка Железного человека, с которой он только что играл, оказалась в руках Пита Кросби.  
– Попробуй забери, – ухмыльнулся Пит щербатым ртом и поднял игрушку над головой.  
Дом растерянно смотрел на него снизу вверх. Они учились в одном классе, но Доминик был самым маленьким, а Пит, напротив, самым здоровым. Дом уже по собственному опыту знал, что просто так у Пита ничего не отобрать.  
– Верни мне Железного человека, пожалуйста, – сказал он, думая о том, как бы не расплакаться от несправедливости мира. – Мне его мама подарила.  
Разумеется, на Пита эти слова не подействовали. Можно было подождать, пока ему надоест трясти игрушкой над головой ее хозяина, но Дом слишком хорошо знал, что после этого Пит скорее выкинет отобранное, чем вернет обратно. Он раздумывал, что делать, но его мысли прервал звонкий звук затрещины.  
– Ай! – по-девчоночьи тонко вскрикнул Кросби.  
– Отдай моему брату его вещи! – настойчиво потребовала Рейчел, замахиваясь для второго удара.  
– Да не будь ты девчонкой, я бы тебя… – и Пит презрительно сплюнул под ноги. Но игрушку Доминику все же кинул, и тот успел ее поймать. Пит еще раз зыркнул на него, потом на Рейчел, и, наконец, развернулся и ушел в другой угол двора.  
– Лучше присматривай за своими вещами, Дом, – мягко сказала Рейчел.  
– Кто бы говорил, – огрызнулся мальчик. – Зачем ты лезешь не в свои дела? Я бы и сам справился.  
– А кто на прошлой неделе целый вечер плакал из-за того, что Пит Кросби отобрал самолетик и забросил его на дерево? А из-за Железного человека, мне кажется, ты бы вообще неделю рыдал.  
Доминик насупился, прижимая к себе игрушку.  
– Прячь его в сумку и иди на урок – звонок скоро, – велела Рейчел и, следуя собственному совету, двинулась к школе.  
Дом остался на месте и сердито смотрел на сестру, пока та не скрылась в дверях. И только после этого побежал в школу сам.

***

– Эй, ты идешь с нами?  
Рейчел закинула в шкафчик последнюю ненужную книгу, захлопнула дверцу и повернулась к подружкам.  
– А куда вы собираетесь?  
Стайка одноклассниц негромко захихикала.  
– У Джека сегодня день рождения. Он всех звал праздновать. Поэтому мы сейчас идем гулять в парк, а потом к нему домой. Он обещает что-то захватывающее! – и девочки снова захихикали.  
По Джеку Джонсу сохла половина ее одноклассниц. Да что там говорить, Рейчел и сама иногда ловила себя на том, что разглядывает его во время скучного урока. А потом одергивала себя – не стоит думать о таких глупостях, у нее впереди приключения, мальчики пока подождут. Но пойти с ребятами в парк аттракционов и потом на праздник было бы классно.  
– Нет, я не смогу, – с сожалением сказала она. – Мне надо забрать Дома.  
– Скучно с тобой, Бейли, – покачала головой Эшли, глава компании, и ничего больше не добавляя, зашагала к выходу. Остальные двинулись за ней.  
Рейчел вскинула на плечо рюкзак и пошла в другую сторону, в крыло младшей школы.  
По дороге домой брат рассказывал ей, как они сегодня решали уравнения, и как он догадался, какой будет ответ, еще до того, как учитель показал схему решения. Рейчел машинально взъерошила ему волосы, размышляя, успел ли уже отец напиться и дома ли он вообще.  
Отца не было, Элисон еще не вернулась, поэтому Рейчел сама разогрела обед себе и брату, а потом отправила Дома делать уроки. К тому времени, когда старшая сестра пришла домой, Рейчел уже сидела перед телевизором.

***

Элисон вернулась домой после обычного – репетиция в театральном кружке затянулась дольше, чем она ожидала. Времени на себя уже почти не оставалось – нужно было готовить ужин и отправлять младших спать. За беготней по кухне незаметно пролетел час, и только созвав всех к столу, Элисон заметила, что не хватает не только отца, но и матери.   
– Рейчел, – сказала она. – Сбегай наверх, мама, наверно, не слышала, что уже ужин.  
Рейчел недовольно скривилась, но из-за стола встала и побежала вверх по лестнице. Элисон услышала, как скрипнула дверь в комнату матери.  
– Элисон! – раздалось через несколько секунд.  
В крике младшей сестры Элисон услышала: произошло что-то непоправимое. У нее сжалось сердце. На второй этаж она вбежала пулей, следом топотал Дом.  
Комната выглядела так, будто ее ограбили.  
– Она оставила записку, – сказала Рейчел, указывая на листок бумаги на подушке. Элисон взяла его в руки.  
– Мама уехала…насовсем? – обреченно спросил Доминик.  
Элисон посмотрела в его наливающиеся слезами глаза и коротко кивнула.  
Он, уже не стесняясь своих слез, обхватил ее обеими руками и зарыдал куда-то в подмышку. Рейчел прижалась к другому боку. Элисон со злостью скомкала листок бумаги и отбросила его в дальний угол, к открытому платяному шкафу, в котором осталась висеть пара вещей.

***

– Почему? – спрашивает Рейчел. – Почему ты не хочешь даже попытаться с ней поговорить? Это было много лет назад, мы повзрослели.  
– Я могла поступить в колледж, – отвечает Элисон. – Учителя говорили мне, что у меня хватает способностей. И внезапно я превратилась в твою мать. И его мать. И мне некуда было деться. Мне пришлось бросить школу и найти работу, потому что у меня не было другого выбора. Она бросила нас на депрессивного алкоголика, зная, что разбираться с этим придется мне. И я разобралась. Но не проси меня любить ее за это, потому что, боюсь, этого не случится.  
Элисон целует ее в щеку и садится в машину.  
Рейчел вспоминает, как тяжело им было первое время, как дом казался пустым и заброшенным без матери и без самой Элисон, постоянно пропадавшей на работе. Как она сама загрузила себя учебой и внешкольными занятиями, чтобы пореже бывать дома. Как Доминик из-за этой пустоты убегал как можно дальше, пока, наконец, не связался с отморозками, которые довели его до тюрьмы. Рейчел вспоминает о том, сколько боли в свое время причинила им женщина, которую она не видела двадцать лет.

Несколько дней спустя она позвонит Шону и попросит организовать ей встречу с матерью.


End file.
